Choices
by CreamoCrop
Summary: Molly's curiosity towards her new friend, brings her to a whole new world; a world where her answer may have already been made, even before she knew the question.


**A/N The cover image is a photomanip I made for this fic**

* * *

><p>No one ventures to the old castle. She grew up being constantly reminded never to go near it. Rumor has it that those who tried to do so, never came back. They said that there is something sinister that lives within it. A ghost, a witch, a monster - through time the entity changes, but one thing remained constant.<p>

Everyone from the village is afraid of the ancient place.

Her father always said that the only thing scary about it, is the cowardice and idiocy it induces within their fellow villagers. "They never question anything!" he'd say with disgust in his voice. "They never try to find answers. Plebeians!"

Bernard Hooper always questions _everything_, and he always tries to answer _anything_. That's why people call him crazy. But her father easily shrugs it off because for him, they are the ones who are crazy. _"Learn to ask the right questions Molly."_ He'd bore his flashing grey eyes on her. _"And never settle for the easy answers either, because they aren't always the right ones."_

Molly is a very obedient daughter. That's exactly the reason why she finds herself cautiously walking within the silent courtyard, during a sunny afternoon.

She's there to answer a question, and to find a _friend_.

Was she even allowed to call him "friend"?

Maybe.

Why not?

After all, there's no law that forbids her from befriending a lion.

Yes, at any moment he can definitely pounce and eat her. Others would then find her bloody and tattered clothes - the only remnants of the vicious attack - and they'd shake their heads and say "Look at what happened to Crazy Bert's daughter, the one who never listened!"

Yet still, Molly's _sure _that the lion will never do that to her. She doesn't know why she's so confident that he won't harm her.

She just knows that he won't.

She likes to think that it's because she saved him. Twice.

She was out in the woods, picking herbs for her father's latest concoction when she saw something glimmer behind a cluster of tall dark trees. Upon closer look, she found a golden body lying in contrast to the muddy ground. Her curiosity got the better of her so instead of running away as instinct would dictate, she remained frozen in spot while she marveled at the gorgeous creature that wasn't natural to the woody setting.

Her eyes surveyed around the bushy mane that glistened with the sun, the humungous body that could easily crush her to the ground, and the huge paws that no doubt contains claws that could rip through her . But instead of inspiring fear, it awakened pity within her. Because on the underside of its belly, was a ghastly wound that's draining the creature of its blood. She remembered being torn between self-preservation and compassion.

What solidified her decision was a pair of haunting blue eyes - it wasn't asking for help, it was daring.

She remained cautious and jumpy. The creature was strangely calm and indifferent.

Predator and prey.

It walked away defiant but weak.

She thought she'll never see it again. Two moons after, she was hiding it in their cellar. She was out beating their sheets when she saw something yellow flash from the edges of the woods. It took her moments to realize that a lion was running towards her. Immediately, she knew who it was. She doesn't know any other lion that have blue eyes.

She doesn't know _any other lion_.

At first she doesn't know what to think when it stopped in front of her. But it only took a second for her to throw their cellar door open, when she heard the shouts from the woods. She had barely resumed her act, when James came barreling.

"Molly, love. Stop that for a moment and go inside your house and lock the doors." He said while puffing his chest.

Feigning ignorance, she scrunched her face. "Why?"

"We spotted a _beast _and now we're hunting it." He pushed her back to her house. She nervously stole a glance at the cellar door. "No need to worry though, I'm here to protect you." He then gripped the door and made a move to close it. However, he turned back after a split second, and Molly didn't realize what was happening until she felt her breathe suffocated and her mouth occupied.

Imbecile.

She didn't even get to slap him. James walked away like he was her king.

When the arrogant man and his equally arrogant _Seb _disappeared down the hill, she went and unlocked the cellar. The majestic creature walked out of it like it owned the place. But instead of walking away like it did before, the lion stayed and locked her into a staring battle.

They were both measuring each other.

Eventually, it was her that broke the silence.

"Go." She had enough of her strange encounters with it.

The lion did walked away, but the next afternoon, it was back with a bunch of rare herbs that she only saw on the treacherous edges of a ravine. Perplexed, she could only smile at him for the gift. He was again dismissive when he walked away. But the next day he returned, this time with another set of rare herbs. It didn't stop there however, and the strange visits became regular, each time becoming longer. It wasn't until the seventh visit, that Molly realized that she had started referring to the lion _as him_.

It was a strange but comforting companionship that stretched from daily visits to her house, up to the occasional walks into the woods. She'd pick her herbs and he'd be there, behind bushes, beside trees; a golden shadow that remained constant but never obtrusive.

Her makeshift guardian. Her peculiar lion.

The closest thing she ever had for a friend.

She thinks how poetic it is for Crazy Bert's daughter to have a crazy association. However, she's content with it. She rarely connects with anyone, or anything, which is why she treasures every single one of it.

That is the reason why she didn't hesitate to follow the lion when she saw him cross the grounds to the old castle. She wasn't supposed to be anywhere near it, but the shortcut she rarely used runs alongside the castle grounds. It was by chance that she spied the lion as he trudged past the gates and into the castle walls.

Something within her flicked. Perhaps, the stories were true after all.

A beast does live in the castle.

However, she refuses to believe that he was _that _kind of beast. So instead of being pestered by unpleasant and prejudiced thoughts, there she was making her way through the open space overgrown by greenery. The place was overwhelming, but she didn't mind.

She needs to find him.

Far behind her, a click went unheard.

_"Oh poor dear, should we do something for her?"_

_"He already made a decision Mrs. Hudson."_

_"The gates are already locked."_

_"But the poor girl!"_

_"She's hardly a victim here Mrs. Hudson. She willingly walked in."_

_"How can you be so cold Mycroft?"_

_"He's just being his usual self Greg."_

_"Can't you do something about this John?"_

_"We need her Mrs. Hudson and as I've said, he already made his decision."_

_"But doesn't she get a choice?"_

_"I think, she already made her choice."_


End file.
